Temari's Last Day And The Ninja Talent Show
by ChristinaMichelle666
Summary: It's Teamri's last day to kiss Shikamaru and it's finally the day of the ninja talent show.


**The Final Day 4 Temari and the Ninja Talent Show**

Silentangel has logged on

Angellover has logged on

Inoino97 has logged on

emokid has logged on

Cherryblossom has logged on

foxboy has logged on

Temarimari13 has logged on

Shadow has logged on

Inoino97: Are you ready for the Talent Show?

Temarimari13: Heck yeah with all the practicing we've been doing I think that we're ready.

Shadow: Are we seriously doing that dance off of youtube?

emokid: Well this will be embarrasing

Inoino97: No it won't we'll be wearing the Akatsuki coats.

foxboy: And besides why wouldn't you want to be your brother for the show?

emokid: WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY NO ABSOLUTLY NOT NEVER EVER EVER NOTHING IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD WOULD BE ABLE TO CHANGE MY MIND!!!!! BAD MEMORIES!!!!!!!!!!!

Mickey has logged on

Mickey: Nooooooooooooooo I need those organs for blackmail.

foxboy: Shut up fartknocker!!

Mickey has logged off

Temarimari13: It won't be that embarasing I promise.

Shadow: What a drag.

Temarimari13: I thought the new saying was "How troublesome"

Shadow: I was saying the other when I met.

Inoino97: thinx to herself That's so sweet why didn't he say anything like that when we were going out?

emokid: Hey Sakura are you still there of are you making lunch for Narutard?

foxboy: I'm not a tard Sasgaaay.

Cherryblossom: Naruto shut up!

Inoino97: Shut up Sasuke!

foxboy: But Sakura...Sasuke started it.

Cherryblossom: I don't care you know that two wrongs don't make a right.

emokid: No but three lefts do.

Inoino97: What?

emokid: Nevermind.

Cherryblossom: I know what you're saying Naruto used to say it all the time.

emokid: I should have stayed with you but you're not my type so whatever.

Inoino97 has logged off

emokid: Oh crap I think I made Ino mad. I'll be back hopefully.

emokid has logged off

Shadow: He really screwed up this time hold on someones here... (at the door) Ino? Why are you here?

Ino: (also at the door) I need someone to help me make Sasuke jelous can you help me please.

Shikamaru: I can't I have Temari.

Ino Paleeeeeeez? You're the only one that i ould turn to at a time like this.

Shikamaru: For the last time no!

Ino: Shikamaru...

Shikamaru: NO!!!!!!!!!!!! slams the door.

Ino says through the door Well if you change your mind call me.

Shadow: It was Ino she wanted to...

Inoino97 has logged on

Shadow:...go out with me again to make Sasuke jelous.

Temarimari13: And you said no right?

Inoino97: No he said yes. Srry Temari looks like you're boyfriendless again.

Shadow: Temari don't listen to her

Temarimari13 has logged off

Shadow: Ino you bh!!!! I can't belive you would do that to her you two were like sisters for the longest time.

foxboy: Out of all this time I've known Shikamaru I have never heard him swear at all.

Silentangel: Not once in his life?

Mr.Sandman: Never ever, he even promised Temari that he would never swear and I guess he just snapped.

Shadow has logged off

Cherryblossom: Ino! Alright that's it I've had it with your attitude.

Cherryblossom has logged off

foxboy has logged off

Mr.Sandman has logged off

Silentangel: Ino I can't belive you...well I hope you're happy.

Inoino97: What about the talent show tomarrow?

Silentangel has logged off

Inoino97 has logged off

At Temari's house Shika knocks on the door

Temari: It's open and if you're a rouge ninja looking for someone to kill just get it over with already.

Shikamaru: Temari? Where are you?

Temari: Go away Shikamaru!!!

Shikamaru: Temari come talk to me please.

Temari: No go away! I'm busy slitting my wrists.

Shikamaru: runs into temari's room Temari!!! DON'T!!!!!!!

Temari: Why not? you don't care if I go emo see look I'm already wearing all black with spike bands and eyeliner.

Shikamaru: takes Temari's hands Yes I do care and I'll prove it to you.

Temari: How are you gonna do that?

Shikamaru: You'll have to follow me in order to find out.

Shikamaru led Temari through the woods until they came to the clearing where they had first met.

Temari: Why did you bring me here?

Shikamaru: You don't recognize this place? It's the first place that we met and shared our first words with eachother.

Temari: So what does that have to do with you loving me?

Shikamaru: Here jump up into that tree and stare at me.

Temari: Shikamaru this is redicuous I'm going home.

Shikamaru in a desperate attempt to win back his lost love he called after her.

Shikamaru: Temari close your eyes.

Temari closes her eyes and Shikamaru kisses her on the lips then Temari opens her eyes and smiles with the same love in her eyes that Shikamaru had seen up in that tree when he first discovered she was there.

Temari: I wonder if Ino got Sasuke back yet.

Shikamaru: That doesn't matter right now, what does matter is how we're gonna be ready for the talent show tomarrow.

Temari: You mean we made it?

Shikamaru: Yeah we were the best act that they had seen, and that we were going to be the closing act for the show.

Temari begins to squeal and jumps up and down when Shikamaru runs to her and picks her up off her feet and takes her home.

then night of the talent show

Sasuke: Ino can you help me get my headband to stay on right?

Ino: Sure. Aren't you happy that you have me?

Temari: Is everyone ready?

the curtains go up and their performance begins

award ceremony

Anko: In 3rd place we have Kin-juggling kuni In 2nd place we have Temari, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino singing walk away with Temari on electric guitar, and in first place we have the best that we have ever seen in the history of the ninja academy talent show...

Sasuke Uchiha,

Ino Yamanaka,

Gaara of the Deasert,

Hinata Hyuga,

Naruto Uzumaki,

Sakura Haruno,

Shikamaru Nara, and

Temari of the Wind

with the Akatsuki's Day Off. There will be a trophy for all eight of them and one that goes in the showcase in the lobby of Ninja Academy.

Gaara: Now let's get out of these costumes.

Hinata: I kind of like these costumes.

Sasuke: I HATE them no matter what you say.

Ino: What if I like them too?

Sasuke: Well then I'll have to deal with it then.

Temari: Awwww how sweet. I bet Shika woudn't do that for you huh Ino?

Shikamaru: No but I would do it for you Temari.

Hinata looked at Gaara as if to say 'what about you Gaara' then Gaara whispered into her ear.

Gaara: Anything for you Hinata

Hinata: Show me. Meet me at the secret spot tonight at mid-night.

Gaara: I'll be there.

Mid-night at Hinata's meeting spot

Hinata: Gaara is that you?

Gaara: Yeah its me.

Hinata: What do you have behind your back?

Gaara: Nothing, I'm just not used to not having my gourd on my back all the time. You look nice tonight.

Hinata: Thank you. Gaara why the smile?

Gaara: Close your eyes.

Hinata: Okay.

Hinata closed her eyes and to her amazment Gaara's kisses her on the cheek.

Hinata: blushes Gaara that was a little out of character for you.

Gaara: I know but you wanted me to show you that I would do anything for you even if I have to change who I am.

Hinata: Now I know the thousandth reason I love you.

Gaara: Thousandth?

Hinata: Yeah. I'd stand here and list them off but I have to get home.

Gaara: I guess you're right but let's take the long way back.

Gaara and Hinata walked for almost three hours before he took Hinata home and said goodnight. When Gaara arrived home I was sitting and waiting for him to tell me what had happened.

Gaara: I'm not telling you what happened Temari.

Temari: Alright I'm going to bed.

Gaara: I'll tell you tomarrow when Kankuro's not listening.

Kankuro: How did you know I was here?

Gaara: When I stopped breathing I could still hear two people breathing.

Temari: Obviously you forgot about Gaara's excelent hearing.

Kankuro: Yeah well goodnight. walks upstairs

Temari: I know what happened at the secret spot, the same thing happened to me too. Well I better get some sleep goodnight Gaara.

Gaara: 'night Temari.

With Temari in bed and Kankuro dissapointed that Gaara wouldn't tell him what happened, Gaara sat down on the couch and fell asleep dreaming about what had happened between Hinata and himself.

Written By: Temari Of The Wind


End file.
